1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for recording data based on a different file system so that recorded data can be reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an MP4 file format has been known as a file format for recording a moving image signal and an audio signal into a recording medium (refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-074531). According to the MP4 format, besides an area for storing the encoded moving image signal and audio signal, an area for storing meta data including position information and the like necessary to reproduce and decode a moving image and an audio sound is provided.
In a file system in the related art such as FAT32 or the like for managing files, a file size is represented with a value of 32 bits. By using the 32-bit value, a file whose size is up to 4 Gigabytes (GB) can be represented.
In recent years, a file system which can represent the file size with a value of 64 bits has been proposed. Therefore, even in a moving image file such as an MP4 file or the like, it is necessary to expand the file size so that a size exceeding 4 GB, which can be represented with a 64-bit value, can be handled.
However, in a reproducing apparatus which can reproduce the moving image file of up to 4 GB in the related art, a moving image file of a size exceeding 4 GB cannot be handled. Therefore, in the case where the moving image file is recorded in a format of the expanded file size, there is such a problem that the recorded moving image file cannot be reproduced by the reproducing apparatus in the related art.